Mixed
by Greatfun2
Summary: AU, Parfait-centric. Lives begin to change when Taraak,an all boy's school and Mejere,an all girl's school combine into one big boarding school.


My first Vandread fic. Why? Just because there are not enough and not enough Parfait fics! Or the Parfait/Duero pairing. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The sun's bright rays reflected off Parfait's glasses. She stared amazingly at the school buildings before her. The grip on her luggage loosened and the bags fell to the ground.

Parfait Balblair was a seventeen year old high scholar who, for three years, attended Mejere boarding school, an all girl's school. Though at the end of her junior year the school board thought it would be a great experience for their school and Taraak boarding school, an all boy's school to merge together. While most students were against the idea Parfait agreed with the school board that it would be a good experience for both schools.

So there she was at Taraak boarding school. It was much bigger than her old school and much more crowded. Parfait picked up her luggage and walked toward the dorm rooms.

* * *

"Let's see…408, 409, 410, and 411! Here we go!"

Parfait opened her dorm room with her key. When she walked into the room she noticed a beautiful young red-head girl laying on one of the beds.

"Um…hello?" Parfait greeted. The younger girl turned her head to Parfait and gave out a big smiled.

"Oh, hello there!" The girl greeted jumping off her bed. "I'm Dita!"

"I'm Parfait,"

"It's great to meet you!" Dita grabbed a hold of both of Parfait's hands to shake causing Parfait's bags to drop to the ground again.

"It's…uh…great to meet you too," Parfait said unsure. Dita let go of Parfait's hands and skipped over to her bed.

"Is it alright if I take the bed by the window?" Dita asked. "I love to see the night sky."

"Sure, fine by me," Parfait grabbed her bags and walked over to the other bed. The dorm room was plain. There were two beds on both sides and a lamp desk by their sides. The walls were a clean white but the carpet still had visible dirt on it. Parfait began unpacking when Dita spoke again.

"Do you think there's life out in space Parfait?" Parfait thought about her answer. By the sound of Dita's voice when she asked made it seem she really wanted to believe there was outer life.

"There might be,"

Then a low rumble sound filled the room and Parfait blushed. Dita looked at her confused. "Sorry," Parfait said. "I never really had a chance to eat."

Dita waved it off. "Don't worry! Let's go to the cafeteria! I'm sure they're still serving lunch! Come on!" Dita grabbed a hold of Parfait and skipped out the door and out into the hallway.

* * *

"I hear that the food here was disgusting before we came," Dita said as she grabbed a lunch tray and got in line. Parfait followed her.

"I feel sorry for the boys then," Parfait said chuckling. Lunch was a slice of cheese or pepperoni pizza, a choice of a banana or an apple, Jell-O or a salad. Dita got the salad while Parfait got the regular lunch.

"Oh, Dita over here! Bring your friend too." Parfait turned toward the voice and saw an older blond woman wave toward them. Parfait couldn't help but notice her large chest and very revealing clothing.

"I'll be right there Jura," Dita yelled cheerfully back. "Coming Parfait?" she asked.

"Yes, coming," Parfait took a step forward and was quickly knocked back. She lost her balance and fell to the ground, her lunch falling right on top of her.

"Uh," Parfait adjusted her glasses and looked at the one who bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going!" It was a boy. He had a bluish color hair and brown unfriendly eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Parfait mumbled.

"Yeah, you better be,"

"Hibiki just walk away," Parfait watched as a blue haired girl started pushing the boy named Hibiki away. "And you should be more careful not her." The girl added.

During the whole incident the cafeteria was quiet and everyone was watching but when Hibiki left everyone went back to their own business. The blue haired girl offered Parfait a hand up and a couple of napkins, Parfait accepted both.

"Thank you," Parfait said, wiping her face and clothes.

"Don't let Hibiki walk all over you," The girl said, her face looked emotionless.

"I'm Parfait,"

"Meia," Meia said good-bye and walked out of the building. Parfait threw away what was left of her lunch and walked over to the table Dita sat. As Parfait expected Dita was crazy with concern.

"Oh Parfait are you all right? Are you hurt? Who was that that bumped into you? Did all of your lunch fall on you?" The questions came too fast for Parfait to answer them right away.

"Yes, who was that? A boy?" Jura asked with interest. Parfait stared at Jura confused.

"You sound like you've never seen a boy," Parfait commented.

"I have it's just that I've never actually met a boy. None of us have. You see our parents want us to be pure, perfect children."

_And yet they let you dress like that?_ Parfait thought to herself.

Parfait opened her mouth to speak when a warm hand touched her shoulder. Parfait turned around. Standing before her was a tall, very serious looking man. He had long (very long) black hair and black eyes that stared straight into Parfait's. He was thin and well-built, very handsome.

"I must apologize for my friend's behavior before," his voice was deep and calm. "Here you can take my lunch."

The man placed his lunch tray in front of Parfait. Nothing looked like it had been touched and there was a perfectly good cupcake as well. Parfait pushed the tray away from her.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. I'm fine, really. Take your lunch." At that moment the low rumble sound of Parfait's stomach made itself known. There was an awkward silence. Then the man spoke again.

"I insist you take it. You sound like you need it more than me," Parfait blushed a little and said thank you. When the man was out of sight Parfait began to stuff herself. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was before.

"Who was that?" Dita asked.

"I don't know but he was really good-looking," Jura said with a sly smile.

"That was Dureo McFile," a girl Parfait knew as Barnette said. "He's been every girl's favorite ever since our schools combined."

"But today's the first day," Parfait said. She swallowed her last piece of pizza leaving only the cupcake left.

"He works fast," Jura commented.

"Works? I hear he doesn't give a damn about any of those girls. He doesn't talk to any of them. Parfait I think you're his first."

For some reason Parfait could help but blush. She stared at the cupcake for a moment before handing it over to Dita.

"You don't want it?"

"No, I don't have much of a sweet tooth," Parfait told the group she was going to take a tour around campus. They all said by and Parfait walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review if you want me to add another chapter.


End file.
